Clemency for the Wizard King
Clemency for the Wizard King is the fourth song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics We who train in the way of the blade We who sleep in the accursed glade We come before you now We come before you now We who in his favor would stand Who lovingly await his most fearsome command We come before you now We come before you now Cut loose the handcuffs Let him go free We who travel by starlight We who slipped past your guards in the night We come before you now We come before you now We who boldly lay claim to our own We who have seen the chamber of the one true son We who have seen the kindness of the cracks of his face We who will die if we must in this place We come before you Outnumbered and unafraid Well-trained in the way of the blade Cut loose the handcuffs Let him go free (let him go free, let him go free, let him go free) Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It is a song about how if you are in the tribe that serves and worships the wizard king, and he gets taken prisoner by some evil-minded people who don't understand what he's all about, it's your job to go and demand that he be granted clemency. That's why this song is called 'Clemency for the Wizard King'." -- 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA *2019-06-14 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal Videos of this Song * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA * 2019-06-14 - Facebook Live Stream - Durham, NC Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video